


For the fans

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Bruce has a big surprise in store for Clark after a long separation.





	For the fans

This week Bruce was staying in Metropolis. It was going well so far. He had a book coming out about all the charities he helped, so he was doing the necessary press rounds for that to raise awareness both for the book and the charities.

Metropolis so far was his favourite stop on this press tour, mostly because he got to stay with Clark rather than staying in a hotel or a trailer. Not that he minded staying in hotels or trailers, but he’d been away for almost 5 months, it was nice to spend some time with his boyfriend.

Today he was going to an interview with the daily planet, with Clark, Clark had requested the opportunity as any video in which they were together got twice as many views and three times as many comments compared to any other of their videos. It was strange how much people doted on their relationship.

Bruce had a plan to make this one… memorable.

He felt it was important to partially to quell the rumour that him leaving for the press tour had been hard on their relationship and they were on the verge of breaking up, in fact the opposite was true. They were doing better than ever, if it weren’t for their work they’d probably be living together already.

He picked up a coffee and sandwich for them both on his way to the studio despite the fact they probably had food at the studio. Clark was quite picky about his food and drink although he didn’t act like it, so Bruce thought it’d be nice to bring him his favourites, put him in a good mood for the day if he wasn’t already in one.

Slowly he made his way to the studio, he’d given himself lots of extra time to travel so he wouldn’t appear dishevelled in any way, he knew the video of this interview would be on almost every tv and computer soon. He paused to check his pocket, it was still there.

As he entered the studio he found himself looking for Clark, he smiled at everyone who made eye contact with him. He could feel Clark’s eyes on him, his smile widened as their gazes met. He raised his spare hand to wave at him. Clark’s eyes moved to the food and drinks in Bruce’s hand.

“Hey,” Clark said as he walked up. Bruce could tell from the awkward smile on his face that he had something to tell him.

“Hi, what’s happened?”

Clark shook his head, “Oh nothing, just,” he chuckled softly, “I just sent out an intern to get us these,” he reached out to gesture to the coffee, taking one of the paper cups from the holder.

“Oh,” Bruce smiled, “Oh dear,” he chuckled weakly, “We can let them keep it.” He held out the bag which held their sandwiches, “I got us some food too, BLT or tuna, your decision.”

Clark’s face lit up as he took the bag, “I’ll have the BLT I think, you know I love their BLTs.”

Bruce nodded, he’d only offered the tuna sandwich to be polite, that one was his favourite.

They made their way over to the two chairs where the interview was to be held, they had around 10 minutes before the hair and makeup people would arrive, so they had time to eat and get settled. Bruce was hoping that he could keep the coffee cups in frame on the coffee table during the interview as a little free advertising for the first café he and Clark had eaten at as a couple all those years ago.

“Do you remember the first time we ate from here?” Clark asked, smiling softly.

Bruce nodded, “I was about to ask you the same thing.” He let out a small chuckle, focusing on his food, “Uh, we decided to go out to lunch, it started raining and this was the first place we saw.”

“I believe I asked you,” Clark said to clarify, the smile on his face widening.

“I know,” Bruce nodded again, “You remind me every time.”

“I wouldn’t have to remind you if you told the story correctly.” Clark wiped the crumbs from his mouth and leant back in his chair, one leg crossed over his knee and his hands loosely holding his coffee on his lap, “How did last night go?”

The previous night Bruce had gone out to a fancy restaurant to do an interview for a small independent internet site, he met with a small frizzy haired lady who was far too loud and too friendly, but they’d had fun, they talked about Bruce’s charity work and laughed when the waiter mixed up their food order. She had been very interested about his and Clark’s relationship and had been happy to hear that they were staying together. Bruce had been sure to give her a few titbits of information that he hadn’t given to any major outlets, hopefully her story about him would get a few more clicks. Bruce had told Clark the night before but he’d been too tired to go into as much detail as he usually liked to.

Bruce retold the story of the night, pausing midway to ask “You don’t mind people knowing that you only like lush bath bombs do you?”.

Clark listened with a smile, nodding along and sipping at his coffee. “I like that you pick and choose what to tell the media, it’s like I’m the only one who knows the full story, you know if we ever break up you’re screwed.”

Bruce smirked, “You know all our fans would take my side if you did that.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah that’s true, I guess I’ll just take all your secrets till my grave.”

“I appreciate that,” Bruce chuckled. He looked up as the hair and makeup people approached them, holding bags and boxes of equipment.

They told him to keep still while they worked on him, telling him all about why they had to use certain types of makeup as if he didn’t already know, soon enough they left, he smiled as the crew began to set up around them, anxious to get started.

He sat up under the bright lights, smiling politely at Clark as he began to ask the basic questions.

“So uh, first thing’s first, what has been your inspiration to write the book?”

Bruce took a deep breath as if he hadn’t planned out a special answer for these common questions, “Well, I’ve got to say, my partner Clark was a big inspiration for me, we always watch documentaries together which got me interested in the format and it was his idea for me to document my charity work.”

Clark grinned at being referred to in the third person, “And how long have you been planning this book?”

Bruce leant forward in his chair, “About a year and a half ago my partner Clark and I were watching a documentary together, he remarked that I should do a documentary about the work I’ve done in the past, and that got me thinking, after about a month of thinking about it I decided a book would be the best idea.”

As Bruce talked a soft blush appeared on Clark’s face, barely visible under his makeup and the lights.

“Why did you decide to do a book and not a documentary?” Clark asked.

Bruce shrugged, “I like the idea of this being something physical that people can read a few times and pass on to their friends, rather than a one hour thing on TV that you forget about after a few weeks,” he smirked, “Plus I like that I won’t have to get anyone birthday presents this year, I can just give them a signed copy.”

Clark chuckled, “I suppose I’ll be getting one?”

Bruce nodded, “You might get more than a signature in yours.”

Clark bit his lip and cleared his throat, as if he wasn’t expecting answers like these.

“So, uh,” he paused for a second to gather himself, “You’ve been on tour for quite a few months now, what have you enjoyed about it?”

Bruce smirked, “My favourite bit so far has been coming here and getting to see you again, although my schedule is still very busy knowing that I can go back to yours to relax is definitely the highlight.” Every answer he gave made his head swirl, he wasn’t sure if he was anxious or exhilarated.

Clark’s blush deepened, he let out a weak chuckle, “Bruce… I know it’s not your _style_ but please can you answer seriously?”

“I am being serious,” Bruce said with a soft growl, “The main thing I’ve missed is you, it’s made me realise…” he moved from his seat to kneel on the floor, one hand disappearing into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box, revealing a gold ring inside. “It’s made me realise that I don’t ever want to be away from you again. Clark, will you marry me?”

Clark raised his hand to his forehead, his lips pursed.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, his voice slipping into it’s natural tone, he began to laughing softly.

Bruce looked Clark up and down, waiting for his answer, “Well?”

Clark’s laughter grew louder as he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a similar looking box. He moved his hand from his face, tears in his eyes.

Bruce’s smile fell slightly as he looked at Clark’s ring box, “Oh, wow.”

“I was going to propose at dinner tonight,” Clark said through soft laughter. “You beat me to it.”

“So,” Bruce let out a soft chuckle, “Is that a yes?”

“Yeah it’s a yes,” Clark said loudly. He reached out and took the ring, “Bruce Wayne, you…” he shook his head, “I can’t believe you.”

He perked up, his smile dropping, “Can we cut the camera please? I-I can’t, good lord…”

Bruce smiled up at him, he reached forward to take Clark’s hand, “Do you still want to propose to me at the restaurant later?”

Clark looked down at him, “There’s no point in that now is there? I’ll tell you what, I’ll do it just so you can feel special,” he chuckled weakly.

“That really surprised you didn’t it.”

Clark nodded, holding out his hand for Bruce to take, helping him up out of politeness, they both knew he didn’t need it.

As Bruce stood he kept a hold of Clark’s hand, closing the space between them.

“I love you,” Bruce said quietly, soft words which were just for them. “I’m so glad you said yes.”

Clark leaned in to kiss him, “Who would say no? You’re _Bruce Wayne_. So many people would kill for this.”

“I’d much rather have you than a murderer.”

“Don’t I know that.”


End file.
